I'll Always be in Your Dreams ON HOLD
by MidnightWolf358
Summary: Sam & Dean both meet the girls of their dreams, but theres a problem. They're the same girl & its all in her dreams or so she thinks. What she doesn't realize is that what's happening in her dreams is actually happening in reality. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Always be in Your Dreams**

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF SUPERNATURAL! So this is the first chapter of my second story. I've been having major writer's block on my other story and this story has been brewing in my head for a while! So here it is! ENJOY and PLEASE let me know what you think! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 1**

Sam sat in a booth by himself at a bar him and Dean had come to. They had just arrived in Denver, Colorado. They had a case that involved a werewolf attacking people. Dean had wanted to go to a bar before they crashed at there motel, after a long day's research according to Dean. The full moon was in a few days so that gave them time to gather research and talk to people about the attacks. So far they didn't have much, but Dean dragged Sam along anyway.

He watched his brother flirt with some random blonde at the bar. The jukebox was softly playing in the background, some song Sam didn't recognize. He took a sip of his beer while looking around the bar at all the other patrons. There were a couple of bikers playing pool with their women watching, many people just sitting around talking. Sam's eyes wondered over to the bar again only to see Dean and the blondeattached at the face. Sam shook his head and scanned the rest of the bar. His eyes landed on someone else. A woman sitting at the bar looking out at the rest of the place. Sam watched her for awhile. A couple guys tried to talk to her and she talked back but they eventually left, leaving empty handed. Sam studied her. She was average height and build, about maybe 5'6, 5'7, had long dark brown hair. It reminded him of dark chocolate. But he couldn't see her eyes. She was very beautiful from the angle he had of her. She wore a simple black satin button-up long sleeve dark jeans and high heel boots. He tried not to stare but it was really hard.

Sam hadn't noticed that Dean had walked over to him and was calling his name. "Sam? Sam!"

"Huh? Yeah what?" Sam said looking over at Dean. Dean followed his gaze and saw the brunette sitting at the bar. "Well, Sammy I may not be the only one getting luckly tonight."

"What? No, Dean I'm not going to do that." Sam said glancing over at the girl.

"Well I'm not coming back to the room tonight, so I came to give you the keys." Dean said taking the keys out and handing them to Sam. "Dude just go over there and talk to her."

"No. She already shot down like 5 guys. What makes you think I've got a shot?"

"Nothing, but it's not healthy to just stare, just go talk to her. It won't kill you to just talk to a girl." Dean said as he took a quick look back at the blonde. "Look I'm going to head out. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah later." Sam said as he watched his brother walk back over to the blonde and walk out of the bar. Sam looked back over at the mysterious girl sitting at the bar. After a few minutes, she looked in his direction and he quickly looked away. When he thought the coast was clear he looked back at her only to find her looking back at him. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She titled her head gently to the side still keeping eye contact, then she broke eye contact only for a second looking down at the seat next to her then back at him.  
For a few seconds Sam couldn't believe that she wanted him to come over. Then Sam got up the courage, grabbed his half empty beer and walked over to the girl at the bar. A million thoughts raced through his mind, but as soon as he walked up to her everything in his mind disappeared. She was even more beautiful up close. "Hi." She said as they looked at each other.

"Hi." Sam said just staring back.

"Hi." She said again with a small laugh that followed.

"Hi." He said again laughing also.

"Would you like to sit down?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said as he took his seat. Sam was feeling like an idiot around her. He finally looked away a little embarrassed. He took a long drink of his beer before looking back at her. She still had the soft smile on her face and he couldn't help but smile back. "I'm Sam." He finally said after a minute, holding out his hand.

"I'm Aria." She said as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to."

"So what brings you here to the bar tonight?" she asked letting go of his hand. To Sam her eyes were mesmerising and her smile was warm and inviting.

"Uh, well my brother and I are on a road trip and we stopped for the night. He wanted to get something to drink and have a little fun." He said smiling back at her.

"Oh, sounds like fun."

"Sometimes."

She laughed at that. "So tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Well what do you want to know?" he chuckled.

"What ever you're comfortable with sharing."

"Well, I'm 24. I'm taking time off from school, to go on a road trip with my brother."

"Anything else?"

"Like what? What else is there?"

"Tell me...what is your favorite food. I know it's a silly question but I'm very curious to get to know you Sam."

"My favorite food...has to be breakfast. Anything to do with breakfast. What about you?"

"My favorite food is pasta. I love pasta. Pasta anyway you make and I'm there. "

"Ok. What else about you?"

"I'm 21, and I'm also traveling across country."

Aria and Sam talked for a few hours finding out more about each other. The more Sam found out about her the more he liked her. Soon there were only a few people in the bar including them and there was country playing in the background.

"Oh I love this song." Aria said as she listened to the song playing.

"What's it called?" Sam asked as he watched her sway to the music in her chair.

"Brad Paisley's 'When I get where I'm going'." She said as she closed her eyes. Aria looked so peaceful and happy when listening to the song. That's when Sam got an idea.

"Would you like to dance Aria?" Sam asked.

Aria opened her eyes and smiled at Sam. "I would love to dance with you Sam."

They both got up from their seats and walked over to the dance floor. Sam held out his right hand and Aria gently placed her left hand in his, then placed her other hand on his arm as he placed his other hand on her lower back. They stood close together and slowly swayed to the music. Aria smiled up at Sam and laid her head on Sam's chest. She could hear his heart beginning to beat faster in his chest and she laughed at that. "What?" Sam asked wondering what was so funny.

"I can hear your heart racing." She said as she looked up at him. He blushed a little and looked away. "Sam?"

He looked back at her still a little red. "Sam it's ok. Your heart's not the only one racing." She said biting her bottom lip. Sam smiled gently at her and began to lower his head towards hers. They stared into each others eyes as they moved closer together. Sam hesitated for a few seconds wanting to make sure it was ok. He saw the look in her eyes knowing she wanted it to and then closed the gap between the two. Her lips were soft against his. He let go of her hand only to place it on her waist and pull her closer. Aria moved her hands around his neck pulling him closer, to deepen the kiss. Sam ran his tongue on her bottom lip and she eagerly accepted. His tongue slipped into hers and began to massage hers. He heard her let out a soft moan into his mouth and this only made him want her more. Sam softly broke the kiss, and looked into her eyes. Something was different about them, but he pushed it aside as they stood there staring at each other. Aria's hand moved from around his neck to on top of his chest, and a smile on her face. Sam couldn't help but smile back at her. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't here the bar tender until he yelled to them making them look in that direction.

"Hey, you two! The bar's closing, time to leave." the bar tender shouted to them from behind the bar.

Sam and Aria looked back at one another and let go of each other. Aria and Sam walked side by side out the bar into the cool night air.

"So I guess this is goodbye." said Aria hoping that it wasn't.

"Yeah I guess so." said Sam as he turned to look at her. But neither of them could walk away. Before Sam could process his thoughts his lips were connected with Aria's again. Her lips were so addicting to him, he couldn't get enough of her.

She quickly responded by kissing back and wrapping her arms around him again. Sam pulled out the keys to the impala and slowly started to walk towards it all while kissing Aria. He didn't know what had come over him, but he felt so right with her. He had Aria up against the car as he fumbled with the keys to get the car unlocked. Once he finally succeeded he open the door and both of them got in the car. He put the key in the ignition and the impala roared to life. Aria sat in the seat next to Sam but she was kissing Sam's neck, making Sam only want her more. A few minutes later they reached the motel Sam was staying at. Sam shut the car off and went back to kissing Aria, all while trying to get out of the car and trying to get into the room. He finally managed to get them into the room, and once in the room nothing could come between them.

Sam had Aria pushed up against the door, and they were assaulting each others tongues. Sam loved the taste of her, she had this sweet taste to her. He slowly began to unbutton her shirt, as he began to push off his jacket. Sam mouth left hers only to start going don her jaw line and towards her neck, kissing and nipping at her soft skin. Aria's soft moans only excited Sam even more. He reached the last button undoing it and then kept kissing until he reached her delicate breasts. He caressed her breasts through the fragile fabric that kept them hidden. He could feel her nipples become hard under his touch. He came back up to kiss her mouth as he slipped the shirt off her shoulders, along with the straps of her bar. Sam reach behind Aria's back and unhooked her bar, discarding it. Then he went back to her delicate skin, taking her right nipple into her mouth.

Aria moaned at the feel of Sam's mouth on her skin. It sent her mind into places unknown and she liked the feeling of it. She ran her hands through his hair as he did wonders to her body, but she wanted more. She pulled Sam up back to her mouth and then turned them around so Sam was against the door. She broke the kiss only to lift his shirt over his head. She ran her over his well built body, making her want him even more. The feel of his skin against hers made her body feel like it was on fire. Her hands stopped at the top of his jeans, then started to work on them to get them off.

Sam could feel his hard erection ached against the inside of his jeans. A feeling of relief washed over him as Aria released him, only to take him in her mouth. Sam let groan slip from his lips as he felt her hot mouth on his cock.

Aria started at a slow teasing pace. Taking in Sam at full length was a little tricky but she was able to pull it off. She placed her hand on him and moved along his cock. Sam groaned again making her happy knowing he was enjoying himself. Sam slipped his hands gently into her soft hair, leaving his hands loosely. Sam could feel himself close, but then she stopped and pulled his lips back down on hers. Sam pulled her close as he began to walk them over to the bed. They slowly descended on the bed, then Sam started to work on her pants. Aria lifted her hips as Sam broke their kiss to pull off her pants and boots. He looked Down at her as he took off what was left of her clothing. She was absolutely beautiful. As his eyes traveled across her body he noticed a tattoo of Chinese characters on her left hip.

"What's this mean?" he asked as he crawled back up to her as he rubbed his right thumb over her tattoo.

"It means warrior." She said as she bit her bottom lip. "There's a long story to why I got it."

Sam could see the sadness in her eyes as she looked at him. He felt bad for asking about it. "Hey I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Sam it's ok. Don't worry about it." She said as she pulled him closer. "It's in my past and right now I'm more into what's happening now."

Sam couldn't help but smile at her. He captured her lips again making her moan into his mouth. Sam kicked off his boots and the rest of his clothing. He slid his right hand from her hip down and onto her inner thigh teasing her slowly inching his hand down to her wetness.

Sam gently rubbed her wetness causing her to whimper. He moved from her lips to her neck once again kissing nipping and sucking at her soft skin. He slipped one finger inside of Aria to gasp and moan. He pumped his finger in and out slowly at first, and then he began to quicken his pace adding in a second finger making her moan even more. Her breath began to quicken as his pace became faster. Sam could feel her walls tightening as she came, moaning his name as she did.

Sam captured her lips once again. He removed his fingers only position himself on top of her and in between her legs. Aria could feel Sam's hard cock against her lips and it drove her mad not being able to feel him inside her yet. Sam was teasing her at first, but then reach down and slowly pushed the head of his cock in her slowly at first so he wouldn't hurt her then gently pushed himself all the way in.

Aria gasped at first from the mix of pain and pleasure Sam was causing her. Once she became use to him they worked themselves into a rhythm. Sam loved the feel of her around him, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. He finally began to pick up the pace after he knew Aria had adjusted. This cause Aria to moan.

"Oh...Sam...don't stop," She moaned as he pumped in and out of her. Aria could feel the first wave of her orgasm coming. Finally she couldn't take it anymore as the waves of pleasure rolled over her.

Sam could feel her walls constrict around his cock making him go faster so she could ride it through. Aria's nails dug into Sam's back as she clawed at him from the pleasure he was causing, not that she was complaining.

"Oh god...Sam...oh..." She said into his ear as another wave hit her. Sam was close and knew the next wave they would cum together. Aria could feel that Sam was close as she was to. Sam pumped into her hard, but not hard enough to hurt her.

Aria threw her head back as she yelled Sam's name. Sam came deep inside of her at the sound of her yelling his name. He slowed down until there was nothing left of him and then collapsed into her. Sam lifted his head and kiss Aria with a passion. Aria kissed back, still in her high.

Their bodies glistened with sweat as they laid there. Sam soon rolled off her and laid next to her. Aria scooted next to Sam and snuggled up to him as she laid her head on his chest.  
Neither of them said anything as they both couldn't find words to describe what had just happened. Sam then pulled the covers out from both of them and they snuggled back up to each other as soon as they were settled.

Sam soon drifted off to sleep.

Aria awoke with a start. She laid there in her bed recalling the dream she had. "Wow, what a dream." She said to herself as she stared up at the ceiling in her room. She could still feel the high she had from her dream. That was the first real good dream she'd had in a long time. She got up a few minutes later to start her morning routine. She could smell breakfast being made and she knew that what had happened last night was a dream and nothing more. Or so she thought...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I revised my stories. Please tell me what you think, or if I should even continue with this story! Please let me know! Review and until the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Always be in Your Dreams **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF SUPERNATURAL! So here's the second chapter. Tell what you think!**

**Chapter 2**

Dean managed to get back to there motel around 10. He knew that Sam was going to mad at him for getting back late, but Dean didn't care. He carried the coffee's he'd picked up on his way back into the room, only to find Sam still passed out on the bed. He set the coffee down on the table and looked around the room to see some of Sam's clothes randomly thrown around the room. Dean smirked to himself as the thought 'that's my boy' crossed his mind. He was happy that his brother had finally given in and let himself have a little fun for once.  
Dean shrugged his jacket off and laid it on his own bed and grabbed some clean clothes from his duffle, then headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

Sam was awaken to hear the shower running. At first he didn't know where he was until memories of the night before came rushing back. Sam looked to the right of him only to find that Aria wasn't there. Sam sat up and looked around the room. He noticed two coffee's sitting on the table by the door and Dean's jacket laying on the other bed. Sam grabbed his boxers from last night and threw them on. As he picked up the rest of the clothes he noticed that none of Aria's clothes were there. Sam walked over to the bathroom door hoping that he would find her in the bathroom. He knocked gently on the door but his hopes fell when he heard his brother's voice.

"Yeah?" Dean answered the knock.

"What time did you get back?" Sam asked.

"What time is it now?" Dean asked back.

Sam looked over at the clock on the bed side table. It read 10:34 am. "It's a little after 10:30."

"I got back about half an hour ago." Dean said as he shut the water off.

Sam wondered if Aria had still been in the room when Dean arrived. He heard the water shut off and walked over to his own duffle. Dean walked out in nothing but a towel and looked over at his brother Sam. "So who was the lucky girl? Was it that chick from the bar?" Dean asked as he looked at Sam.

Sam didn't want to tell Dean that it was but from the way his clothes were scattered around the room it was kinda obvious. He knew he couldn't hide the truth from Dean. "Yeah."

"Sam you lucky dog. I'm real proud of you man." Dean said with a cocky grin on his face. "So how was it?"

"Dean! I'm going to stand here like a girl and tell you about my sexual encounters. I, unlike you, don't like to share about what goes on between me and someone else." Sam said looking at he brother. Sam was not the type to share, even with Dean. He liked his privicy.

"Sorry dude." Dean could tell Sam was a little upset at the fact that the girl he'd slept with didn't stay. "So what was her name?"

"Aria." Was all Sam said before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Sam turned on the shower before turning around to look at himself in the mirror. It was the first time in a long time since he'd slept that well. Sam got in the shower and let the hot water relax his body. The memory of Aria still fresh in his mind. The way her soft skin felt, the way she smelled of jasmine. The way her whole face lit up when she smiled. Sam couldn't help but smile a little at the thought. She was the first girl since Madison and the second since Jessica. A wave a guilt washed over him as he thought of the promise he'd made to himself after Madison. He'd sworn to himself the he would never get close to another girl like them again, but last night that promise had been broken. He hadn't known what had come over him when he was around her. When they were talking in the bar he felt like he'd known her for years, as she wasn't just some random girl he'd met in a bar, but an old friend he hadn't seen a a long time. That was the best way to describe it. Sam could feel the water starting to get colder and finished his shower then got out.

Once dressed he found Dean on his computer. "Find anything?" He asked as he walked over, and grabbed his cup of coffee. It was already starting to get cold but at this piont he didn't care anymore.

"I think I may have found a connection to all the victims." He said as he looked up at Sam. "That bar we went to last night, well apperently all 7 victims were found within a 10 mile radius of that bar."

"So what do you think? Werewolf scouting grounds?" Sam asked as his heart sunk a little. "Maybe. Could be picking up people in that bar only to attack them later when there doing something. I don't know, but we're going to have to go back to that bar again tonight." Dean said as he stood up and walked over to the duffle that had some of their weapons in it. He pulled out a magazine making sure it had the right kind of rounds in it. He looked back over at Sam and saw the looked on his brothers face. I ttook him only a few second to figure out what was going through Sam head. "Sam it's not her."

Sam looked over at Dean as he said the words. "How can you be so sure Dean? I you just said so yourself. It's using the bar as it's hunting grounds!"

"Sam look we've got one more night before the full moon, so we can scout out the bar. If this Aria chick is there again then we'll keep an eye on her and if she doesn't show then we know it's not her. Alright?" Dean asked as he looked at Sam.

Sam looked back at Dean. He didn't think he could take it again. Killing Madison was hard enough, he didn't think he could do it again if the werewolf turned out to be Aria. "Alright." Was all Sam could say.

-

Through out the day the guys made sure the their guns were clean and there knives were sharp. Sam had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach all day and couldn't shake it off, so he stayed quiet only answering when he had to. All Sam could think about was he was hoping Aria wasn't the werewolf.

Dean hated the akwardness that had settled in the room as it made him feel uneasy. Dean was hoping that the werewolf wasn't this Aria chick Sam had met the night before. He knew it was going to hit Sam hard if it turned out to be her.

As soon as night fell Dean and Sam headed to the bar. They watched everyone in the bar with cautious eye. Sam sat at the bar keep an eye on the door and everyone who walked through it. Sam was hoping, praying that Aria wouldn't show up tonight, but a small part of him was hoping she would so he could just see her. It was a tuesday night so the bar wasn't that packed. Once closing time rolled around the brothers headed back for the motel. Relief washed over both brothers, Sam more then Dean, but both were relieved that they didn't see Aria. "See man? What'd I tell you?" Dean asked as they both got ready for bed.

"Yeah, ok." Sam said trying to play it off. Dean just smirked at his brother before they both got into their seperate beds and he turned off the lights. "Hey Dean?"

"Mmh?" Dean mumbled tiredly.

"Thanks." Was all Sam had to say.

"Yeah, no problem Sammy." Dean said as he rolled on his side away from Sam.

Sam just stared at the ceiling thinking about Aria. He'd only known her for a few hours, but a few hours was enough. Sam Winchester had feelings for Aria.

Over the next two days Sam and Dean figured out that it was some loner at the bar that was picking off the drunk people. They had caught him before he managed to kill another. That night Dean felt like celebrating but Sam wanted to go to bed early so they could get on the road the next morning. So Dean headed back to the bar one last time, but he didn't expect what was going to happen.

Dean sat a booth with his beer in hand, taking in his surroundings. 'Another job done, and again there's no one around to say thanks. I needed somethings stronger.' He thought as he looked at his beer. As a waitress walked by he ordered a couple of shots knowing he be ordering more soon after. When she brought them by he downed them one after the other. He could feel the whiskey burn the back of his throat and the warm feelling it sent through out his body. He finished the rest of his beer and walked up to the bar. He ordered a few more shots from the bar tender and downed them all. Dean had a small buzz going but it wasn't enough.

About two hours later Dean's buzz was going good. He wasn't drunk yet but, he wasn't sober either. He looked down the bar to see what girl he could find tonight, before leaving. Scanning down the bar he noticed a brunette and some guy. The guy was trying to talk to the girl but she wasn't it. She was shaking her head trying to turn away from the guy but, every where she turned he would move to try again. The final straw was when the guy grabbed her arm. Dean quickly got up and walked over to the end of the bar.

"I think the lady wants to be left alone." Dean said as he walked up the them.

Both the guy and girl looked over at him. The guy had a smirk on his face, while the girl had a relieved look in her eyes. "Back off buddy. The lady is just fine." The guy said.

"I said leave me alone, you stupid jerk." The girl said as she tried to yank her arm away from the guy that was holding her.

"Well now, I'd say you should listen to the lady." Dean said as he smile at her then looked at the guy with a more serious look. The guy gave Dean a pissed off look and let go of the girls arm and began to walk away. Just as Dean was about the girl if she was ok the jerk who had been harassing her had turned around to take a swing at Dean. Dean moved out of the way quickly and then cmae back and punched the guy right in the nose. As his fist made contact he could feel the guys nose breaking from the blow. The guy hit the ground hard and grabbed his nose. Dean grabbed the girls arm and yanked her out of her seat pulling her out of the bar.

They burst through the door to the bar into the night air. They came to a stop when they reached his car. Dean had a smile and let a small chuckle when they finally stopped running. He looked over at the girl to see that she was smiling and laughing a little bit. "So...you got a name?" He asked as he looked at her letting her go.

"I'm katherine, but everyone calls me Kat." She said holding out her hand.

"Well Kat, I'm Dean." He said as he took he hand in his. He noticed that her hands were soft and delicate against his hard and rough hands. When he looked at her face he saw how when she smiled it lit up her whole face.

"I really appreciate you helping me out back there." She said as she let go of his hand, shoving her own in jacket pockets. It was then that Dean took real notice of her. She had her brown hair in a french braid, she wore a plane grey tshirt and a black hoodie. She had no makeup on, she didn't need any. She wore dark jeans and high heel boots.

"Yeah, no problem." Dean said as he smirked at her. He was about to ask her something else when the door to the bar slammed open. Both Dean and Kat jerked their heads towards the sound and saw the guy Dean hit come out followed by four other guys. "Crap! Come on, get in the car." He told her as he pulled out his keys. He opened the drivers side door and Kat jumped in sliding over in the passengers seat as Dean got in starting the car. He threw it into reverse and pulled out of the parking lot onto the road then into drive. Dean hualed ass down the empty two lane road. He looked in his rearview mirror to see two sets of headlights following behind.

"How are we going to loose them?" Kat asked as she looked out the back window.

"Oh don't worry Kitty Kat, I'll loose them." He said as he stepped on the gas. The impala lurched forward, and they were starting to loose them. It was then the the road came to a curve.

As Dean rounded the curve he saw a small opening leading to a dirt road. He quickly turned into the dirt road and sped down it. The road came it a small feild. Dean slowed down as he entered the feild. He was looking for a place were the could hide the impala in case the jerks in the trucks drove down the dirt road to. "Dean over there!" Kat yelled as she pointed to an opening in the woods. Dean backed up and parked the impala. He quickly shut the engine off and lights and got out of the car, Kat followed to see what he was doing. Dean pulled out a machete from the trunk and began cutting down branches from trees and covering the front of the car that wasn't covered by the woods. Kat started taking the branches from Dean as he cut more down. Once they had enough he put the machete back in the trunk and helped with the last of the branches. Just as they had put the last branch on they heard a motor coming their way. Kat got back in the car and Dean followed her, then quietly closed the door. A few minutes later they say headlights coming into the clearing. They had flashlights and were shining them towards the woods. Dean and Kat ducked down when the light shone over their way. They stayed like that until the light was gone, then sat back up and watched.  
About twenty minutes later the trucks left the feild and headed back to the main road. Kat looked over at Dean and he smirked at her. "So now what?" Dean stared at her, she was mesmerizing.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked as he stared at her. Hearing her voice brought him back. "Yeah I'm good." He said.

"So what now?"

"Well we should probably wait here a little while longer then we'll head back out." He said as he got comfortable.

Kat couldn't believe this was happening. All she wanted to do was have a drink and relax but now she was stuck in some car with some stranger, being chased by a bunch a jerks who thought they were hot stuff. This was turning out to be a stressful night. "I could really go for a drink right now."

Dean looked at Kat before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulled out his flask full of whiskey and handed it over to her. "Here, that should help."

"Thanks." Kat said as she took a long drink before handing it back to him. "Much better."

"Yeah, no problem." He said before taking a drink himself. Soon an akward silence came between making them both uncomfortable. Dean couldn't take it anymore. "So...you go to that bar often?"

"Not really." She said pulling her jacket closer around her.

"You cold?" he asked noticing her.

"A little, but it's not that bad."

"Well I can't really turn on the car but if you want you can use my jacket."

"Thanks but I'm good."

"Are you from around here?"

"No, are you?"

"No. Where are you from then?"

"Around. You?" "Same."

"Are you trying to play 20 questions or something?" Kat asked turning her body towards him. "No, I'm just trying to make conversation." He said as he turned to her.

"Ok. Well if you really want to know something all you have to do is ask and stop beating around the bush. It's annoying." She said as she smirked at him.

He smirked back as he looked into her eyes. He felt like he could stare into them forever and still be amazed to find something new. He scooted a little closer to her. "Alright then. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked scooting a little closer to him.

"No, I haven't found the right girl yet." he said raising one of his eyebrows.

"Well maybe one day you will." "Maybe." His eyes traveled down to her lips then back up to her eyes. He gently brought his right hand up to her face and cupped her cheek and slowly pulled her towards him. Kat closed her eyes as soon as her lips met his. His lips where tender and his kisses were wanting and gentle. She moved her body more towards him. He wrapped his left arm around her waist as she ran her hands through his hair.

To Dean her lips were soft. He wanted more of her. There was something about her that was addicting, he would never be able to get enough. He broke he kiss and started down her neck. She moaned a little at the feel of his lips against her skin. He began to pull at her waist until she moved to where she was straddling his lap. He began to pull her jacket down her shoulders and then started working on the bottom of her shirt. Once her shirt was off Dean ran his hand over her soft skin.

Kat felt her body was on fire everywhere he touched, but it wasn't enough she had to feel his skin against hers. She moved her hands to his shoulders and pushed th jacket down. He leaned forward and pulled off his jacket and threw it in the back, but then she began to pull up his shirt. Once it was off he attacked her lips again pulling her close. Their tounges dueling for domanince.

Deans hands began to massage her plunp breasts, causing her to moan in his mouth. He loved the way she moan, it only made him want her more. He left her lips and his traveled to her breasts. He began to kiss the top that wasn't covered by her bar while he ran his thumbs over her nipples causing them to become hard. He reached one hand behind to her back and unhooked her bar. He gently pulled it off and and looked up at her. To him she was beautiful with clothes on, but without she was gorgeous. He ran his hands up her back, looked up into her eyes, as if asking permission. When he saw her lust-filled covered eyes he knew it was ok. He gently kissed her then moved his head down to her breasts. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, gently sucking and biting at the sensitive skin.

Kat leaned her head back and let out a moan as he caressed her. He then moved to the other nipple giving it the same attention. He then moved back up capturing her lips, and began to lay her down on the seat.

Dean lay on top of Kat feeling her chest against his. This caused his aching cock to harden even more. He had to show her what she was doing to him, and so he grinded into her making her moan again. He slowly reached his right hand down to the button of her jeans He skillfully undid the button and the zippper and began to pull them down. He broke away from the kiss to sit up so he could pull them all the way off. Then he undid her boots and threw them into the back seat. He laid back down kissing her lips softly before moving to her ear.

"You are gorgeous." He whispered to her the gently bit her earlobe.

Kat couldn't help but smile at this. She pulled him back to her lips then her hands went for his pants. Dean took off the rest of his clothes, then rested himself in between her legs. He reached one hand down and began to stroke himself rubbing the head of his cock against her clit. She began to whimper and moan in his ear as he kissed her neck.

"Dean..." She whispered.

"Tell me what you want." He whispered back.

"Why must you tease me?"

"Because it makes everything worth the wait." He said as he gently pushed the tip in. She gasped at the feel of him inside her, only to whimper when he pulled out.

"Dean...please."

"Tell me what you want Kitty Kat." He said again rubbing the over her clit again.

"Dean please, I want you." She moaned.

"How bad?" He let go of himself and slipped a finger inside of her, pumping in and out.

"Oh God...don't stop...oh..." She moaned as he pumped faster. He slipped two fingers in and she moaned louder.

"That's it baby, cum for me." He whispered before kissing her. Kat couldn't take it anymore, and she came hard. Dean kept pumping his fingers making her ride it out. Once he knew the first wave was over he pulled his fingers out bringing them to his mouth and sucked off her juices, then kissed her making her taste herself. Kat pulled him down as close as she could running her fingers through his hair and battling for domanince with his tounge. Dean repostion himself at her entrance and broke the kiss. "Tell me."

"Dean please fuck me." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"As you wish Kitty Kat." Dean said as he pushed himself inside of her slowly.

"Oh fuck!" She whispered as he entered her.

He gently slid in and out of her making her throw her head back at how slow he was teasing her. He soon picked up the pace, loving the feel of her around him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her hips with his, making him go deeper inside of her. "Shit Kitty Kat."

She smirked and then kissed him biting on his bottom lip gently and running her hands up and down his well defined back. She loved the feel of him inside of her. She could feel another orgasam building inside of her. Dean had moved to her neck again, leaving his mark on her. He bit down gently making her moan his name, and then bit down a little harder, as she moaned louder. Dean could feel she was getting close, as well as himself.

He pumped faster, feeling her walls flutter and squeeze around him as she moaned and yelled his name, then he finally came deep inside of her, himself letting out a low groan as he did. He slowly pumped in an out riding out their orgasams until there was nothing left, then he collasped on top of her. After a few minutes of trying to catch their breath, Dean finally pulled out of her and lay beside her. She snuggled up close to Dean and he wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back. This had been one of the greatest nights of his life. He softly kissed her and then she laid her head on his chest.

Sleep soon swept over them.

Dean awoke the next morning in his car. He was still in the woods where he and Kat had his from the jerks at the bar. He streched and looked down next to him, but she wasn't there. He sat up and looked in the back seat but he found nothing. She was gone. Dean got dressed and headed back for the motel keeping an eye out just in case he saw her walking on the side of the road but he saw nothing but woods.

When he walked in the door he saw that Sam was up and at his computer. He threw the keys on the table near the door and sat on his bed, then checked his phone for the time, 9:45am.  
"How long you been up?"

"About an hour. Where were you all night?" Sam asked as he looked over at Dean.

"With the greatest girl I've ever met." He said as he rested his back on the headboard.

"Do you even remember her name?" Sam asked.

"Her name was Kat. She was gorgeous Sammy, better than any girl I've ever met." He said as he smiled thinking about the previous night.

"Hm, so this gorgeous girl you met, did you get her number? Are you going to call her or see her again?"

"Actually, no I didn't get a chance to." He said a little disappointed, his smile faultering.

"Wow, I'm shocked Dean." Sam said looking back at his computer."Well there will always be another gorgeous girl in the next town we got to."

"No Sammy, she was different. Special. I can't really describe it." His smile returning.

"Wow Dean." Sam said as he laughed at the goofy look on Dean's face. He had never seen his brother like this over any other girl he'd met, maybe this girl he met was different. "Well I've got a new case for us Dean."

"Sam come on, why don't we stay a few more days?"

"Because the job's over Dean. Time to move on to the next case, where other people need our help."

"Yeah I know." Dean said as he looked at Sam. 'Maybe one day we'll meet again Kitty Kat.' He thought to himself.

Kat was awakened by her alarm. The time read 7:30 am. Time for her to get up and go to work. She could still remember the dream she had from the previous night. She smiled to herself remembering the feel, her dreams felt so real lately she couldn't explain it. She walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth and noticed something on her neck. She moved her hair away and moved closer to the mirror to get a better look. A hickie! A hickie was what was on her neck. She looked at herself in the mirror in disbelief. How could she have a hickie? Her dream wasn't real. It couldn't have been. Could it?

She jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door. "Hey you almost done in there?" The person at the door asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute Aunt Ellen." Kat said as she tried to fix her hair to cover up the hickie.

"Ok, just came to let you know breakfast is ready." Ellen replied.

"Thanks. I'll be out soon." She said as she looked at the door. What was she going to do?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So let me know what you think! Review and till the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that this is so late. I've been dealing with so much and then my computer fried 2 hard drives and so I've been saving up for a new on, and FINALLY got it a few days ago. A 500 GB hard drive and new Anti-virus program so I won't fry this one. I haven't been able to write much either due to the fact i've had writers block BAD and I moved to colorado with my husband. We drove the whole way from Georgia. Three days of driving with a great dane and a cat in the car with me and my hubby driving the u-haul. Fin, fun. So hopefully I should be updating more now that I have my computer back. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter please review, it helps motivate me into writing. Please! Aslo don't own anything Supernatural!**

**Chapter 3**

Dean and Sam soon left Colorado to head off to their next case. The case Sam found was in South Dakota about 150 miles from Bobby's. It was a simple salt-n-burn case. Some old woman was haunting her house not allowing anyone to remodel or change anything in the house. The job took only a few hours as they had trouble.

Once the ghost was taken care of the boys stopped at a small motel to get some  
sleep before heading to Bobby's.

"So you let Bobby know we're coming?" Dean asked as he drove.

"Yeah, I let him know." Sam said not looking up from his computer.

The rest of the ride was mostly quiet. As Dean drove along the road his mind wandered back to the night he met Kat. A smile passed across his lips as he thought about her but it soon went away at the thought of never seeing her again. The way her brown eyes lit up when she smiled. How when her hair was in a braid it opened up her face. He never saw her with her hair down but he pictured her with it down and to him she was even more gorgeous to him. To him no matter how she had her hair she would still be beautiful. He only wished he had gotten her number she he could hear her voice again. Dean didn't know what was happening to him, he never obsessed over a girl before, but she was no ordinary girl. There was something about her that could really make him smile and be happy even through the darkest of times.

Sam stared at his computer stumped. He kept trying to busy himself so he wouldn't think of Aria, but it wasn't working. His mind just kept coming back to that night they met. To Sam it was like the night was almost a dream, but he knew it wasn't. He never thought he would ever meet another girl that would make him feel the loved again, but Aria proved him wrong. He missed everything about her, and the one thing that made the sadness worse was not seeing her again. Sam tried once again to make his mind concentrate and soon he made some progress.

The boys arrived at Bobby's an hour later. Once inside they began to work on trying to find another case, but came up with nothing. They soon retired to the kitchen for dinner and drinks mostly chatting about the last 2 cases Dean and Sam had finished, leaving out the girls they met while on the werewolf case. 

They soon headed off to bed to sleep, and maybe even take a few days off.

** The Roadhouse **

Aria was just getting ready for her shift at the Roadhouse. Just like every night they were open she would help out her Aunt Ellen and cousin Jo. Her Aunt Ellen would work behind the bar while Jo and herself would wait tables. It wasn't the best job in the world but she had a roof over her head and money in her pocket, so she wasn't complaining to much.

Tonight was a Friday, meaning that the place was going to be packed, also meaning she and Jo would be wearing short skirts to make more tips off the drunks. Aria finished putting on the last of her makeup and walked out of her room, and headed for the front of the bar. She grabbed her waist apron and grabbed her serving tray and headed out on the floor.

The first table she came upon was filled with a bunch of college guys. They ordered a round of beers and told her to keep them coming. The minute she turned her back and walked off to get their order, she rolled her eyes knowing they were all watching her.

Both her and Jo were in the back getting more beer, chatting away about the night. "So have much have you made in tips so far Jo?"

"About 200. What about you?" Jo asked as she handed Aria a case of beer, then grabbing one for herself.

"I'm at 250, so far." She said as the walked back behind the bar.

"Damn, I've got some catching up to do." Jo laughed as they set the cases down.

"Yeah." She laughed as they walked back out to the floor. Ever since they started working together they had a friendly competion of who could get the most tips. Then once the competion was over for the night, they would sit back and relax in one of their rooms and talk about the comments made to them and the people they severed that night.

The rest of the night went like any other night. Taking orders, severing drinks, taking crappy and sexist lines from the drunks, and tips.

"Alright Jo, moment of truth for tonight, how much?" Aria asked as they sat at the bar having a drink together.

"475. What about you?" Jo said with a smug look on her face as she took a sip of her beer.

"Damn it Jo, you're good," Aria said as she looked at Jo. She could see her cousins face light up thinking she had won. " But your were so close. $520, sorry cuz." Aria said trying to hide her laughter.

"Damn it." Jo said shaking her head. "Alright you win again. That's 5 times in a row. You're not cheating are you?"

"Jo you know I would never, ever cheat." Aria said looking at Jo with a fake shocked look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah." Jo said looking at her cousin. "I'll get you tomorrow."

"We'll see." She said as took the last sip of her beer. "Well I'm going to hit the hay. I'll see you in the morning."

"You've been going to bed awfully early these last few days." Jo said.

"I don't know what it is but I've been really tired these days. It's like I've been awake for days. So I'm trying to go to bed earlier every night to try and get some better sleep. I'm even taking sleeping pills. It's weird, and also so are my dreams."

"What kinda dreams are they?"

"Well they've only happened twice but, my dreams feel so real. I can't figure another way to explain it."

"What kind of dreams?"

"I don't know if I want to tell you, you might make fun of me."

"I won't, I promise."

"You know that picture you have in your room, the one of those 2 guys, the  
brothers."

"Dean and Sam?" Jo questioned.

"Yeah them, well I've had a dream about both of them."

"What do you mean you dreamed about them?"

"Just what I said. I've had a dream about both of them only it was one brother  
per dream."

"Why would you be dreaming about them? You've never even met them."

"Yeah I know. That's the weird part."

"Well what happened in these dreams?"

"I don't really remeber." She said lying. She knew Jo had a thing for Dean and if she told her she slept with Dean in her dream it may cause problems between them.

"Well maybe it was some weird dream. I don't know why they would be in your dreams but whatever." Jo said taking a long drink from her beer.

"Yeah, I guess. Well I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Yeah night."

The girls hugged and Aria headed in the back to get ready for bed, making sure she took her sleeping pill. God I hope I don't have anynore of those dreams tonight. She thought as she got into bed. It didn't take long before Aria was asleep.

***

*Bobby's House*

Dean and Sam finally made it to Bobby's house by nightfall, only to find a note from Bobby saying that he had to run out to help a friend a state away and that he would be back in a day or two. Dean and Sam made their way to the two guest rooms Bobby had, to drop their stuff in before meeting back in the living room.

"Hey I'm going to go grab a drink, wanna come?" Dean asked as he made sure he had his keys.

"Naw man, I'm going to hang out here and relax, maybe crash early." Sam said as he sat down on the couch and turned on the tv.

"Yeah, whatever. See ya." Dean said walking out the door.

"See ya." Sam waved not even looking at Dean as he left.

Dean headed to the local bar and settle in ordering a few shots. Once he downed those he looked around the bar, seeing all who was there. From what he could see, a few locals and some out of towners like him. He order a beer to help his mind relax more. About half way through his beer Dean felt the rush of the cool night air coming from the front door being opened. He took a quick look over his shoulder to see a girl walking in but she was looking away, as if looking for someone. Dean went to his beer and his thoughts. Dean noticed the bar tender walk down to the end of the bar to the girl, who had walked in earlier, to get her order. She ordered a beer, but still kept her face covered. Dean's thought's kept wondering who this girl was, and why she was hiding her face. The memory of his night with Kat ran through his mind over and over again. He couldn't stop thinking about that night. How could one girl out of everyone he's been with get to him like this? They had only had one night together but it was the best night to him by far.

As the night went on, the bar fill with the weekend crowd. The bar filled the noises of guys whooping and hollering over wins and losses of pool games, of skimpy waitresses serving drinking and walking around. Dean kept an eye on the girl at the end of the bar. He had no idea why but he felt like he knew her, little did he know he did.

Dean finally couldn't take it anymore. He threw a $20 on the bar, got up and walked over to the end of the bar. "Excuse me, but can't but feel like I know you from somewhere." He said as he walked up behind her.

"I was wondering when you were going to be coming over here. I thought you almost didn't recognize me." The girl said turning around revealing herself a wicked smirk across her lips. Dean's eyes went wide when it was Kat who turned around. "Surprise."

"Kat?" Dean asked in shock. "How...? What...?" Dean couldn't get a full sentence out from the shock he was in. He felt a smile tugging at the ends of his lips as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Just as soft as he remembered. He cupped his hand against her face and pulled away. "What are you following me now or something?"

"Or something." Kat said laughing a little.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked as he took the empty seat next to her but trying to stay as close to her as her could.

"I'm here for business. What about you?" She asked back before taking a sip of her drink.

"Just got done with a job, so me and my brother are taking some time off to relax."

"Oh really? What kinda of work do you do?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

Dean couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she cocked her head to the side, listening intently to what he had to say. "Oh, you know, just random jobs here and there. Just making a few quick bucks. What about you?" He asked before taking a drink himself.

"Oh, nothing much, just hunting a ghost."

Dean chocked on his beer as he heard what she said. He started coughing to clear his thought before looking at her trying to make sure he heard her right.

"Dean are you ok?" she asked patting his back a bit.

"Yeah, I'm good, but could you repeat what you said."

"I said I'm here hunting a ghost." She said with all seriousness."Dean I'm a hunter, aren't you?"

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dean sat there for a few minutes unable to say anything. All he could was stare at the girl at the girl in front of him. Had she just said she was a hunter? Had she just asked him if he was one? Yes, she did. By the serious yet humorus look on her face.

"Uhh...um...wait, how did you know?" Dean asked after finally finding his voice.

"You have the 'Hunter Style' that gives you away, and if that didn't give you away then the way you survey a room when you walk in or, the rugged build with callous hands and the cocky attitude. The way you drive you car. I could go on, but you can see where I'm going with this." She smiled.

"Uh, yeah. I see you're very observant." He chuckled shaking his head.

"That I am. Have to be in this line of work." She said winking at him.

"Very true." He said nodding his head smiling. "Well I guess the secret's out so we don't have to worry about akward pauses."

"Maybe." She smirked.

"So how long have you been in the game?"

"A few years. My parents were hunters, they taught me the basics but never let me actually do anything. When they were killed, I went to live with my aunt and her daughter, my cousin, and while there I started searching for their killer." She said giving him a sad smile. "What about you? How long have you been in the game?"

"Most of my life. A demon killed my mom, and my dad started looking for her killer too. Raised me and my younger brother like warriors, teaching us as much as he could. He died saving me and my brother."

"At least I can say I know how you feel in a sence."

"Yeah." He said returning the sad smile.

Dean reached over and gently stroked her cheek before leaning over and kissing her caefully. He started pulling back but Kat put her hand on the back of his neck pulling him back to her lips and deepened the kiss. Dean loved the feel of her lips on his. So soft and plump against his. They broke apart coming up for air, smiling at each other. That's when Dean came up with an idea.

"Hey lets get out of here, I want to show you something." He said grabbing her hand intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Sounds good." Kat said getting up with him, and following out the door. Once in the car, Dean drove for half an hour before pulling into a parking lot in front of a lake. The stars twinkeling brightly in the sky. Woods surounded the rest of the lake. Dean and Kat got out, Dean holding a blanket in one hand grabbing Kat's hand again as they walked towards the lake. Dean laid the blanket down and they both laid down looking up at the stars, still holding hands.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" She asked looking at the stars. "Like little jewels."

"Yeah." Dean said looking at her instead of the sky.

She turned her head to look at him. Dean let go of her hand and turned on his side and sat up some resting his head in his hand looking down at her.

"Yeah. I don't know why but I feel like I can tell you anything, and we haven't even known each other that long." He said smiling at her.

"I feel the same way too Dean. "She smiled back.

Dean brought his free hand to her face running his thumb over her bottom lip. He stared into her eyes seeing trust and kindness. Not an evil thing was wrong with her. He felt like he could trust her with anything. He leaned down pressing his lips to hers once again. She brought her hands up to his neck weaving her fingers through his hair pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Dean brushed his tounge on her bottom lip, slipping it in her mouth rubbing against her tounge when she opened her mouth. Dean loved the feel of her underneath him. He couldn't help but feel so turned on, and yet he wanted to take it slow. He wanted to cherish this moments with her. Something about her made him feel different, made him want to do things that he thought were silly. He wanted to do the things that normal couples do, like holding hands and sharing a sweet kiss in public, taking her out to dinner and to the movies, showing her off knowing that she was with him when guys would gawk at her. He wanted all that. They soon came up for air, Dean resting his fore head against hers looking into her chocolate eyes. They shared a few small kisses before Dean rolled over onto his back pulling her to his chest. His arms wrapped around her while she draped one arm over his stomach, keeping the other at her side. That night Dean fell into a peaceful asleep with a smile on his lips.

The next morning Dean awoke to the sun in his eyesand a stiff neck, a sore back and empty arms. For the second time Kat had dissappeared without a word, or without leaving her number. Dean sat up looking around trying to get his bearings. He started looking for his phone only to find it wasn't in his pockets. He stood up and stretched grunting when some of his joints popped. He picked up the blanket and walked to his car, upon unlocking it he found his phone ringing on the drivers seat. He looked at the caller ID to it was Sam.

"Yeah?" Dean said as he place the open phone to his ear.

"Where the hell are you?" Came Sam's voice.

"I fell asleep." Dean answered while turning on his car.

"You fell asleep? How much did you drink last night?"

"Actually I didn't have that much." Dean said smiling remembering the night before.

"Yeah right. Seriously Dean."

"Dude I'm being serious. I had a few shots and one beer, that's it. I did run into Kat though."

"Kat? Who's Ka-? You mean that girl from Colorado?"

"Yeah, and guess what?"

"I don't think I want to know." Sam said.

"Dude it's nothing bad. I ran into Kat. That girl I met in Colorado, and get this she's a hunter."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm serious. She just came right and said to me last night that she was in town hunting a ghost. Kinda caught me off guard when she said it to." Dean said chuckling about how she straight out told him.

"Wow. Yeah...that's well, good I guess." Sam said kinda speechless.

"Yeah, it is." He said smiling. "I got to say Sammy, this girl Kat, she's something else. She's different from other girls I've met. I don't know what it is, but it's a good kinda different."

"Wow Dean, this girl must really mean something to you." Sam said impressed. "Never thought I'd see the day when my brother would be hooked on a girl."

"I'm not hooked Sammy. I just...she's...shut up. I'm headed back I'll be there in a few."

"Yeah you're hooked. See ya." Sam said before hanging up. Dean rolled his eyes before shoving his phone into his jeans pocket, and driving back to Bobby's.

She laid in her bed, reminiscing of the dream she just had. Her face was starting to hurt from the smile plastered to her lips. She had dreams of guys doing romantic things with her but later leading to something sexual, but with Dean it was nice. If only he could be like that in real life, but from the stories she's heard about him, he wasn't romantic all, just the love them and leave them type. If only she could have someone who could treat her right like Sam. That's when she started to feel a little guilty. She had been with both brothers, but in seperate dreams. She felt like she was cheating with them and that made her feel slutty. She hated the idea of someone cheating on someone while they were in a relationship. Her last boyfriend had cheated on her because she wouldn't put out so he decided to get it else where while with her. It still hurt to think of how she found out through her now ex-best friend after she slept with him.

The only thing was she didn't know how to stop the dreams. They just happened and she couldn't stop herself, a small part didn't want to. Somehow she would find a way, for now she would try to think of everything else she could instead of them.

Just then a pounding came to the door followed by shouting. "Arianna Katherine Rade, get your ass up now, don't make me come pounding on your door again." Her Aunt Ellen yelled. "Are you even up?"

"Yes Aunt Ellen I'm up, I'm up. I'll be out in a minute I'm getting dressed." Aria yelled back.

"Well hurry up." Ellen said before walking away. Aria rolled her eyes as she sat up throwing her covers off her legs to get ready for the day. She knew if she didn't get dressed her aunt would just come back yelling at her some more. It wasn't her fault she kept sleeping so long, it felt her dreams took a lot out of her. She had to figure out a way to get some sleep or she was positive she was going to fall flat on her face from sleep depervation.

She quickly got ready for another day and night of hunters, college guys and truckers hitting on her while pouring out tips in hopes of her showing them a good time, but she never would.

"Just a few more months and then I can get out of here." Aria told herself before making her way out to the front of the bar.

**Authors Note: Yay another chapter out! Hope you enjoy. Please review, it really helps motivate me and make me write faster! **

**Thank you to all who save me to their favorites, and have me on alert!**

**Terry and ****Amaven****: I hope this chapter helps you to understand better of what's going on! **

**Amy90: I so glad you love my story! You're just going to have to wait and see how the story unfolds! Keep reviewing and you'll see!**

**MissLizziebeth: I glad you like my story! Keep reading and reviewing for more!**


	5. Update

To My Loving and Faithful readers,

I am truly sorry to say that I am taking a break from writing for a little while. My Great Dane has passed away. She died this past Sunday. She was possibly poisoned.

I have no children of my own just yet, but my dog was like my child. She meant a great deal to me and I hope my readers can understand as to why I need to take time to grieve her. I will return eventually, but it may be a little while.

All my love,

Midnightwolf358


End file.
